1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a foot stand structure for an adjustable computer desk, more especially, such a foot stand structure capable of performing efficient adjustment for a desk body such as those used for a computer. The structure enables adjusting frame seats, a link shaft rods, a set of inner rods with helical teeth and the matching treaded bushes, a set of smooth inner rods and bushes, and a foot stand assembled with an external rotating handle bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The familiar adjustable foot stand of the conventional computer desk has the inner rod and the outer bush with interlocking holes in the same size. After the interlocking holes are pushed against each other, the tenons will be interlocked however, using this kind of structure to adjust the height of the computer desk still has the shortcomings of having to remove heavy objects on the computer desk or being unable to precisely adjust the computer desk.
Therefore, the inventor of the invention herein after many tests and experiments, has culminated in a prefect innovative patent. To enable a further understanding of the features and the innovation of the invention herein, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.